fireemblemfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:Andmed/@comment-1628881-20170529063343
Hola. Soy Timeman, administrador y burócrata de Fire Emblem Wiki. Primero de todo quiero agradecer el interés que estás mostrando en ayudar por la wiki. Estás cubriendo una sección que un servidor, iniciado con los juegos de 3DS, no puede cubrir sin copiar información, por lo que agradezco sinceramente que ayudes en estos aspectos. Sin embargo, también debo advertirte que has vulnerado alguna de los estandartes que tenemos aquí. Sé que los has hecho con buena intención, pero conviene no repetirlos, así que te los listaré: *Los juegos tienen el título en inglés porque no solo sí son oficiales (juegos como Fire Emblem: Awakening o Fire Emblem Heroes utilizan los nombres en inglés), sino que resulta más fácil de buscar para los usuarios, ya que el guión que hay sobre (normalmente) las "o" es una formación que la mayoría no podemos reproducir con nuestros teclados. He revertido el cambio de nombre que has hecho en el artículo del Mystery of the Emblem, pero he dejado el nombre original japonés como redirección. *Aunque a estas alturas deberíamos tener más, Fire Emblem Wiki tiene una guía de edición para artículos de personajes. Ya intenté ayer adecuar el artículo de Merric a este estandarte, pero con tus últimas ediciones te has alejado de este modelo (aunque también has añadido valiosa información, no todo son contras). Mira los cambios que he hecho y la guía que te he pasado para tener una referencia a futuras ediciones. Para las citas he dejado un enlace a un subartículo aún no creado especialmente dedicado para ello. La cita de la muerte y el resto que tenga el personaje (no sus comentarios en las cinemáticas) puedes escribirlas allí. *Aunque la tabla no la he tocado (demasiado) tiene una estructura no demasiado estética. No la he modificado porque me involucra más tiempo del que dispongo mientras escribo estas líneas, pero tendré que modificarla. *Puede que estés editando con el editor visual, pero estás poniendo muchas "máscaras" (término que utilizo para la función que tiene Wikia para permitir enseñar algo en un enlace que no corresponde con el enlace en sí (por ejemplo, el enlace que te he pasado antes tiene como máscara "guía de edición para artículos de personajes", pero obviamente ese no es el enlace real)) solo para poner texto en negrita. Esto debe hacerse fuera de la máscara, mayormente porque con esto aumentas el tamaño del código y haces que, contra más grande sea (siendo innecesario en este caso) más lento irá, y en los ordenadores más viejos esto puede perjudicar a los lectores gravemente. *Abusas de la negrita en los textos. Este es un recurso que puede resultar molesto al lector. No quiero que te tomes esto como una bronca o reprimenda. Quiero que te lo tomes como una guía o ayuda de cara a que tus ediciones futuras sean mejores. Obviamente, si tienes cualquier duda, hay algo que no haya dejado claro o incluso si tienes propuestas de mejora estoy a tu disposición. Saludos.